elementalsanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gauntlet Is Thrown
Filling In The Blanks is the second episode of Season One and the 2nd episode overall. It is based on Chapter 2 Sypnosis Shaun, Dylan and Kyle's research leads them to some interesting discoveries and a meeting with Olivia Gomez and Lucy Rivers. Omar and Ravinda encounter a coven of witches who may prove more useful than they realize. Max attends the Wesley's charity event to confront Morgan but finds an unexpected distraction. Shane and Matthew protect Sharon after a burning attack from one of the midnight visitors. Dexter is haunted by the ghost of his mother which prompts him to look into her death. Lisa's request from Leon gives them more insight into the the murders. Meanwhile a hooded figure watches the events as they unfold from afar. Plot Matthew and Mellinda are on the roof of her house discussing their relationship. Matthew doesn't want their relationship to be a secret but she insists that they have to sneak around. Matthew asked about her visit to the Wesleys the day before and she tells him what happened and adding that she believed Morgan is evil. Alfred, hearing talking comes up on the roof to see who is there and Matthew quickly flees. Roxanne appears and tells Alfred not to go so close to the edge. Reluctantly he agrees and walks towards them. Matthew is seen at the side of the house looking scared. Matthew gets up late the next day and comes downstairs to find Shane alone home. They discuss Matthew's coming home late and Shane asks him who the girl is. Vilma appears and interrupts them, then Matthew's phone begins ringing. After Vilma leaves, Matthew rushes in and tells Shane that Sharon needs their help. He asks for the others and Shane tells him. Matthew comments on the strangeness of Dylan tagging along with Shaun and Kyle leading Shane to say that he is hooked on Lucy. Dylan and Kyle are having the same discussion. Kyle points out Dylan's obvious attraction to Lucy and him tagging along in hopes of seeing her. Dylan changes the topic and asks why they are going to the same place an old lady died. Shaun and Kyle explain him that the Wesleys' return makes it impossible to get the original Jonathan Wesley journal and that Sandra's death prevented Shaun from getting the copy in the library. Kyle asks Shaun his plan for getting the book and he and Dylan are shocked to find out he doesn't have one. Shaun tells them that they are going to wing it. Dexter is seen visiting his mother's grave. He tells her that he misses and wishes that she didn't have to die yet. She seemingly appears to him and tells him that she didn't die of a stroke like what Leon said. She urges him to look into her death and to find her killer. Dexter is convinced and leaves to find Leon. She then turns into a dark mist and the mist goes to a hooded figure nearby. Mirage! Someone in a blue hoodie is seen watching them. Sharon is seen diving behind her couch. She asks loudly what her assailant wants and why he's doing this. He tells her that she is one of the few who know about the Elementals. He explains that he's not after her, he's after them. He grabs Sharon and begins burning her skin. She cries out in agony. Shane and Matthew burst through the door then causing the assailant to let her go. Shane and Matthew attack him but it has no effect. They ask who he is and he tells them that his name is Benjamin before disappearing into the ground. Lucy is seen walking up to the Elementals' home and rings the doorbell. She waits then rings it again. When no one answers it she turns to leave. She sees Olivia Gomez walking up as well. They discuss the Elementals and Olivia says that she's going to the library cause that's where Shaun most likely is. She asks Lucy if she'd like to tag along and Lucy accepts. Matthew & Shane take care of Sharon after her attack from Benjamin. Matthew leaves to go buy painkillers and gauze. Shane comforts Sharon and the two almost kiss before Shane pulls away. He makes up an excuse to leave saying he's going to look for painkillers even though Sharon said they didn't have any. Ravinda and Omar visit the address that Theodore sent them to. They walk in and find wiccan equipment all over. Omar touches a crystal ball and the two are then pinned against the wall. Five witches; Meagan, Kaitlyn, Robin, Holly & Jenna appear. They discuss how to kill their victims. Ravinda mentions Theodore and Meagan questions them about their relationship with Theodore. Max arrives at the Wesley estate where he is confronted by Emily at the door. She tells him that the Wesleys' reputation depends on the success of the event. Max says he's not here to cause trouble but Renaldo appears skeptical and inquires about the whereabouts of the others. Max ignores the questions and walk inside. Renaldo tells Emily to keep an eye on Max while he goes to warn Morgan. Inside Max looks around for Morgan. A girl name Kristen approaches him. They start talking and discover that they are both orphans. Max spots Morgan and is ready to confront him. He turns around to tell Kristen but she disappeared. He hesitated for a moment before going after Morgan. At the library Dylan, Kyle & Shaun are ready to carry out their plan when Lucy appears and sees Dylan. Dylan bails on them to hang out with Lucy. Shaun & Kyle witness Olivia having an argument with one of the guards. Olivia gives up the argument then flirtatiously smiles with Shaun before leaving. Shaun turns to look at her as she leaves and Kyle teases him about it. They find a book which talks about the seven stones of immortality. Ravinda and Omar tell the witches that Theodore sent them. Meagan says that any friend of Theodore is a friend of theirs. She asks what she can help them with but they aren't sure. Kaitlyn reveals that the duo are worried about someone and reveals that someone knows about their secret. They immediately believe it to be Morgan. Dylan and Lucy are outside walking. Lucy asks him many questions about Reece and the other Elementals. When Dylan asks her if she has any siblings she tells him she has a brother and a sister then covers her mouth as if she revealed too much. Dylan asks about them but Lucy is evasive and tells him to mind his own business then leaves. Dexter storms into Leon's office while Lisa and David are present. He demands that there be a case for his mother's death. Leon tells him that she died of a stroke but Dexter reveals that he spoke with Michael who gave him the autopsy report. Dexter says that he won't rest until he finds his mother's killer. Matthew returns from the store and notices the obvious tension between Shane and Sharon. He asks them about it but they pretend like nothing's wrong. Shane and Sharon share another intimate moment and Sharon requests that Matthew treat her injuries. Shane gets up and leave. Matthew asks her about it and she says they almost kissed. Lisa reveals that she hacked into the security cameras from that night. It revealed four hooded figures approaching the police officers. The camera quality isn't good so Lisa shows her graphic representation. She explains that the only way for the bullets to have been where they were found was if it went straight through the assailants. At home the Elementals discuss what they accomplished. Shaun shows them the book they stole from the library. Shaun says he'll read it and let them know what it says. They comment on Theodore's absence for the day. Theodore is seen out in the woods. He is approached by the same old man seen entering Greenville the previous night. Theodore addresses him as Yen and asks his intentions for coming there. Yen says he's heard about the Elementals and came to see if it was true. Theodore confirms this and tells Yen that his coming there will fut in perfectly with the training plans for the Elementals. Theodore asks Yen to train the Elementals. Appearances(33) Main Characters(11) *Max Anari *Shaun Monari *Kyle Neroki *Dylan Johen *Omar Habio *Ravinda Molari *Shane Monari *Matthew Anari *Reece Johen *Leon Law *Emily Wesley Recurring Characters(22) *Mellinda Malasia *Alfred Malasia *Roxanne Malasia *Lucy Rivers *Olivia Gomez *Renaldo Wesley *Dexter Miller *Sandra Miller *Mirage *Sharon Pollywright *Khan *Meagan *Kaitlyn *Robin *Holly *Jenna *Kristen *Morgan Wesley *Lisa Milano *David Barkley *Theodore *Yen Notes Navigation Category:Episode Category:Season One